


Predators Cull

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [334]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Most of the deaths perpetrated in his name have been chosen with the dispassionate eye of a predator culling the herd.





	Predators Cull

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 16 September 2016  
> Word Count: 211  
> Prompt: artist  
> Summary: Most of the deaths perpetrated in his name have been chosen with the dispassionate eye of a predator culling the herd.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Lyons and the hellhounds. I didn't quite get the hellhounds involved, but I think this is still suitable for Lyons. He has a very predatory attitude regarding other people, even in canon, so it makes sense that he'd treat death in this same manner.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Most people view death as a horrible event, regardless of individual circumstances. So many are afraid of truly _living_ , but no one wants to die. No, that's not exactly true. There are people who wish to end their existence for various reasons. Some actually follow through on those wishes, taking that final bow on their own terms. A good many of these have lived their lives without fear or hesitation. They are the heroes that should be praised for doing what people are meant to do.

He takes a different approach to death. He has always lived his life without reservation, but he took on a new appreciation of both life and death after his tour in Vietnam. He takes nothing for granted and grabs for what he wants with gusto. Most of the deaths perpetrated in his name have been chosen with the dispassionate eye of a predator culling the herd. Few of them have been provoked by personal affront of any kind. Of course, if he considers all of the deaths hastened along by his own hands or, more likely, his orders? Well, that will be a long and bloody list.

Perhaps that is a project he should consider undertaking. It would be fascinating to see the full numbers.


End file.
